Videoconference refers to a communication technology for transmitting audio and video streams through a communication network using television and dedicated equipment, such that conference rooms respectively at two or more places thousands of miles apart may be connected for holding a real-time, bi-directional, interactive visualized conference by way of television. A videoconference system can convey, in real time, an image and a voice of a conferee, as well as conference data, charts and an image of a related object, such that participants at different places may hear and see each other, as if they were in the same conference room. Such a videoconference technology of conveying information such as video, audio, data, etc. using a network may completely replace an on-site conference in effect. Various conferences held by way of videoconference may save a lot of resources and money for conference organizers. In a modern era with developed network communication, videoconference has become an indispensable conference product.
During implementing a technical solution according to an embodiment herein, the inventor of the present disclosure finds technical problems in existing art as follows.
In an existing videoconference system, a user may see, through multiple pictures, images of other online users in a conference, such that videoconference can display images of multiple users attending the conference more clearly in addition to providing closer communication. However, with increasing capacity of accessing video sources, it is rather inconvenient regarding video source switching with existing videoconference. For example, a, it is inconvenient to perform a real-time switching operation where a menu is set, leading to a low switching efficiency; b, when switching is to be performed among a lot of available video sources, in existing displaying art, the video sources can be displayed only as icons. In this case, the user may not know which video source displays which stream, which will lead to confusion in video source switching, leading to abnormal switching.